Order Of Celestials
"He will command his angels concerning you, and they will lift you up in their hands, so that you will not strike your foot against a stone." Celestials, more popularly known on Earth as Angels, are powerful beings of the higher Realms. Numerous, glorious, beautiful in their elegance and terrible in their wrath, the angelic Armada of Heaven is easily one of the most powerful forces operating across the known Realms of the Omniverse. And mortals creatures may join too. It is entirely possible for a chosen human being to share in the nature of Angels... Aspect of God: Master of Angels AKA: Order of Archangels, the Angelic Order. Paradigm: Celestials. Archangel Degrees Facts: -Celestials are powerful beings of the Light and they stand against all the forces of the Darkness, particularly the Horde which they see as their sinister opposite. -The entirety of the Celestials in Heaven is known as the Armada. -The Order of Celestials enjoys a natural and powerful alliance with the Order of Infinity. The two Orders are synonymous together and they work well in tandem. Theists are often welcomed with open arms at Celestial Chantries, and vice versa. -Celestials are highly disciplined, schooled in the ways of ancient and powerful Magick, and they are very, very militant. The major organizations among most Celestials are the Legions of the Armada. Each Legion is headed by a powerful Archangel whose personal talents are echoed throughout the Legion. -Duty and honor are powerful motivators among the Celestials. Celestials were created by God to be His particular servants, and as such they have a strong servant/soldier philosophy. -Celestials are naturally resistant to Dark Magicks. -Celestials are beings of Heaven and are particularly the servants of God. As such, they suffer from the effects of Idols especially so. Summoning: One of the first things they teach you in the Order is that the term 'Angelic Summoning' is a bit of a misnomer. Celestials are powerful beings and mere mortals do not summon them like so many butlers or maidservants might be. Despite the limitations of the English language, however, the Order of Archangels possesses the power to gain the attention of Angels and call them to their side. *Celestials will view members of the Order of Archangels favorably upon meeting them, not least because they can sense something of their own Celestial nature within them. *There are legions upon legions upon legions of different types of Celestials. The number and intricacy of Angel kind is so great that even after thousands of years, mortal Adepts are still struggling to learn all the ways they are interconnected. Citizens of the Heavens: For most of history, man has looked up into the sky and wondered what may lie out there. For Celestials, the answers are there but have brought even more questions. The Order of Archangels, when they achieve enough Degrees, gain the power to exit Earth and explore the heavens above. What they bring back are stories of strange encounters with two-dimensional objects, UFO's, strange formations or 'ruins' on the moon or outer planets, and more. The universe is teeming with strange lifeforms, especially strange Celestials who can be found inhabiting the vast stretches of creation. References: -Wikipedia.com -Gustav Davidson's Dictionary of Angels -http://flyingsaints.blogspot.com/ -http://www.miraclesofthesaints.com/2010/10/levitation-and-ecstatic-flights-in.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061252/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdU_dYm6Kp0 -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPnzTAJngNg -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGDCAe6czp8&index=14&list=RDM1lC1-YPNWo -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YA481cT8RY -http://jewishencyclopedia.com/articles/1521-angelology -https://bible.org/article/angelology-doctrine-angels Video: Category:Celestial